


Welovesherlollies: Safe Harbour

by WeLoveSherlolly



Series: Welovesherlollies [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLoveSherlolly/pseuds/WeLoveSherlolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small fluffy happy Sherlolly drabble, with parent!lock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welovesherlollies: Safe Harbour

Sherlock Holmes was not a man, who often changed his convictions, he was a man of his mind, and he enjoyed puzzles and danger.

He’d had to change a couple of them however, the ones he had on sentiment and love. It was truly magical how the two things he despised the most were the ones he had to change, he’d say it was ironic really.

But Molly had happened, it hadn’t been in some romantic quick manner, he hadn’t seen her and fallen deeply in love with her. Molly had taken her time, she’d shown him, taught him, that love belonged to the winning side.

He watched her sleeping, a small smile grazing her lips, the moonlight shining through the window only to land on her face. She was beautiful, more so than any puzzle he’d ever encountered.

He watched as she slowly opened her sleepy eyes, rubbing her fingers over them, he smiled.

‘Come to bed Sherlock,’ she said drowsily, reaching out her hand to him. He took a deep breath before divesting of his trousers and climbing in next to her.

‘Tough case,’ she asked smiling, her chocolate brown eyes pulling him in.

He gave a small grumbling noise before kissing her on the mouth and down the neck, all the way down to the little baby girl.

Scarlett was still new to the world, her eyes still full of wonder and joy; it was something Sherlock wanted to always see in her blue-green eyes, the ones that so truly told everyone that she was his. She had her mother’s chestnut hair, even the small upturned nose, but the eyes, they were his.

Molly ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him to her chest, Sherlock closed his eyes, Molly was his safe harbour, she knew when there was no need for words, knew when he simply needed the silence.

And if Molly was his safe harbour, then his daughter was his home. Together they made his life, and he fell asleep in the small protective bubble they procured around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me your kudos and comments, they make me happy ^^
> 
> My Tumblr as always - welovesherlolly


End file.
